


Fuck Josh for me

by Lamguin



Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blackmail, Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facial, Foot on Face, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Making Out, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prostitution, Recording, Seduction, Sex, Spanking, Straight Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, pegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Katie wants to get Josh fucked, her plan to do so is at best questionable.Underage is only the last chapter





	1. Ally gets seduced

"Ally, fuck Josh"

"What? No, I only fuck women"

"You can't do this one thing for me?"

"For you? That's weird, why would I fuck someone for you? Just break up with your shitty boyfriend and fuck Josh for yourself"

"Urrgh your useless" Katie says shoving Ally's chair away from the desk.

"My YouTube video on chicken wings!" Ally said as they were hurled away.

"Ok, this isn't working I'm going to have to try something new."

But Katie couldn't stop thinking about what Ally had said, She wondered if they were right;Katie thought about Ally's words long and hard then came to a conclusion.

It was fairly late at night, eleven thirty, when Ally heard a knock on their door, looking through the spy whole they saw Katie still wearing her top and jeans from before with an overnight bag. They opened their door but before they could say anything about how late it was they noticed that Katie's eyes were red and she looked like she'd been crying.

"I broke up with Mark" she said in a sad voice, like she was on the verge of tears.

"You were right, can I stay here for a bit?"

Ally, although not exactly the affectionate type, bundled Katie into a hug before leading her into their apartment to sit down on their couch.

"I'm sorry Katie, that must have been really hard." Katie took a long, steadying breath before answering.

"Yeah, it was. My head's still working itself around it I guess but it was the right thing to do"

"Yeah," Ally agreed "he's a piece of shit"

Katie gave an empty kind of laugh at that last remark before going silent.

"Hey do you want a drink?" Ally said, it was the only thing that they could think to say, they weren't great with this kind of interaction.

"God yes" Katie said sounding exhausted, she looked it to Ally thought.

"What do you want?" They said moving to the kitchen.

"Something with alcohol" Ally couldn't stop themself from grinning slightly at that, despite the sad situation.

When Ally came back they had a six pack of beer with four beers left, half a bottle of white wine and a bottle of vodka.

"This is all the alcohol I can find"

"I guess it will have to do" Katie said, despondently.

After most of the alcohol had been consumed Katie was more loquacious than she had been even if most of her speech was slurred.

"And then, then I was like thinking, yeah what if, what if I do breakup with Mark and fuck Josh? And then I was like what if I broke up with Mark and I fucked anyone? Then I was, I was like you know what Katie Marovish if you'd breakup with someone to fuck someone else, then you'd, then you should breakup with them anyway, cause it clearly isn't important to you, right so I says to myself, Katie, you go up to him and say we're done"

"Is that how it went?" Ally was also very drunk and was also slurring their words a bit.

"It didn't go as cool as it did in my head I'll admit"

Ally laughed uncontrollably even though it really wasn't funny and Katie joined in.

"But I'm proud of you Katie, he really wasn't right for you, it's a good thing you did getting rid of him."

Katie seemed not to hear them and continued " but like now I still can't fuck Josh, cause I don't want him to be my rebound, you know? He's way too hot for that. I need someone who's hot but I don't want a relationship with."

"I get that, not the part about Josh being hot but yeah, I get that"

"I'm just going over all the people I wanted to fuck when I was dating Mark: Brad, Chris Hemsworth, James, OOH I should fuck Chris Evans! Let's go!" Katie tried stumbling up but fell back on the couch with a groan.

"I hate to say it but maybe think a little more realistically." Ally stifled a laugh at Katie's lack of coordination. "Think about people in the office you wanna fuck."

"Josh" Katie said dreamily.

"Forget Josh for one minute" Katie made a face and groaned

"Fine" she thought for a second "Zac's kinda cute, Grant maybe, Raph's fun, you obviously"

At this Ally choked on a swig of beer. When their coughing subsided they said, trying to seem normal "What? that's, that's so stupid"

"No it isn't, I don't mean to be crude but your body is a-banging" Katie seemed less drunk, slightly more alert but Ally was too drunk to notice, "well I'm flattered that you think I'm hot and I can't pretend I don't find you attractive" Katie was sliding along the couch towards them so their faces were very close together "but… but ah we're friends, it'd mess everything up" Ally was distracted by Katie's proximity, they kept finding their eyes on her lips which suddenly moved in to kiss them. 

It felt like forever before Ally found the strength to break the kiss, they felt themselves flush "no, Katie you're drunk, you're vulnerable"

"Please, Ally; I want this, I need some rebound sex and your hot, and you think I'm hot, can we please just do this?"

Katie leaned in and kissed Ally again who this time didn't pull away but moved their left hand to Katie's cheek to stroke it and moved their right to her thighs, opening their mouth to let Katie's tongue in.

They both pulled away at the same time.

"Are you sure" Ally asked seriously, Katie responded by tenderly pecking their cheek.

"Yes, I am" Katie said simply

"Do you want to do this?" Katie asked. Ally nodded, they couldn't seem to find words.

"Good, do you mind if I quickly get changed, I want to do this right"

"No, do what you want" Ally replied, intoxicated by the smell of Katie's hair.

Katie stood and picked up her bag and walked to Ally's room, Ally's eyes following her cute bum unashamedly.

After a few minutes Katie emerged from the room "I'm ready."

Ally's jaw dropped; Katie had cleaned off her face and put on some makeup, removing the teary look she'd come in with. She was wearing skimpy black and red bra and panties which contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. As well she was clad in a matching garter belt and black stockings which were thin enough to show off her shapely legs but thick enough to obscure them from view far too much for Ally's liking.

"Do you like?" Katie teased, spinning to show her perfect butt only slightly covered by the black fabric.

Ally nodded, words again failing them before recovering enough to say "You just had that with you?"

"I didn't want Mark to keep it did I?" Katie said seductively as she moved closer to Ally "I only want people I'm desperate to fuck to see this" she lingered on the word desperate making Ally shiver with anticipation.

Katie leaned in and planted another kiss on Ally's lips, pushing them back down onto the couch and straddling their lap, her hands clasped on their face, before moving them down to their hips, Ally's hands moved up to Katie's back and the back of her head, pulling her into them, deepening the kiss, Katy's hands moved down to the Hem of Ally's top and swiftly pulled it off, breaking the kiss for what felt like and eternity as she did so, then they were making out again, Katie's hands now playing with Ally's nipples, pinching and rolling them; causing Ally to moan into her mouth in pleasure.

Katie pulled her mouth away from Ally's and moved it down, kissing along their collar bone then down to their nipples, sucking on each in turn prompting further whimpers and groans of pleasure from Ally who was running their hands through Katie's long blonde hair. Katie gently bit as she sucked; tenderly rolling the nipples between her teeth, teasing the tip with her tongue while her hand gently rubbed the other nipple before switching; after a while of this Katie moved lower; placing kisses as she went until she got to the waistband of Ally's loose shorts which she slowly, sensually pulled down their legs; Ally lifting up to get them off her ass.

Katie started licking, with varied amounts of pressure, at Ally's sweet pussy; just around the edges for a bit before pushing in and circling gently. Katie moved her fingers to Ally's pussy and pulled her tongue out; gently pressing in her fingers first one, then two and finally three at which point Ally groaned gutturally bringing a smug grin to Katie's face who brought her head up to Ally's, still finger fucking her and pushed their lips together again, Ally tasting herself on Katie's skilled tongue.

Katie, reluctant to break the kiss, moved her head back down and started gently licking Ally's clit making them whimper loudly, Katie kept this up for a while then decide it was time and made the come hither motions with her fingers, pressing against Ally's g-spot at the same time she moved her mouth from their clit and used her spare hand to rub furiously.

Ally moaned out as the orgasm rocked their body, shaking as they felt themself release to Katie's talented fingers. Katie replaced her fingers in Ally's pussy with her tongue; intent on getting all their sweet juices in her mouth; her renewed tongue fucking made Ally shudder even more before they sagged back into the couch, spent. 

Katie clambered up so she was straddling Ally's now nude body and again made out with her, Ally's mouth filled with her own juices.

Although Ally felt empty after her climax they felt themselves grow aroused again as Katie continued to kiss them.

"Goddamn that was amazing" Ally moaned when Katie pulled away.

"I can think of something you can do to thank me" Katie grinned, standing up and walking to Ally's bedroom.

"Coming?" She said before going inside.

Ally stood up immediately and rushed to the bedroom where they saw Katie standing in front of the bed holding her black satin panties in her hand. Ally cleared the gap between them and pulled Katie into another kiss,one hand on the back of her head, the other on her ass; Katie gently turned them around and pushed Ally onto the bed before climbing up after them, she crawled up so that her pussy was at a level with Ally's mouth

"You ready?"

"Hell yes" Ally responded firmly and Katie lowered herself onto Ally's waiting tongue which immediately began lapping at her wet opening, Katie groaned out as her eyes closed

"Ohhhh fuck yes Ally, that's so good" Katie began to grind Ally's tongue; riding it as her pleasure built. All Ally could smell or taste was Katie's sweet pussy and they loved it; they were overwhelmed by the scent and taste, they couldn’t stop their tongue fucking the pussy above it even if they wanted to.

“Keep going, That’s so good” Katie’s cute whimpers cause Ally’s tongue to move faster, trying to tease out every moan or grunt from Katie’s lips and they felt disappointed when Katie sits up but she turns around and sits down again, and Ally begins licking again; groaning into Katies pussy as she starts playing with their clit.

Now Ally’s nose is pressed up against Katie’s asshole and they inhales deeply, taking in the slightly sweet scent as Katie leans forward to better play with their pussy and they feel another orgasm building, they moved their fingers and started playing with Katie’s clit; this resulted in her whole body shaking and her thighs clamping down on Ally’s face; grinding her pussy against Ally’s face, riding her orgasm out; simultaneously bending down and starting to lick Ally’s pussy pushing Ally over the edge, groaning into Katie’s orgasm pussy which is filling their mouth with cum.

Katie slides off of Ally as their orgasms subside, laying together; one naked, the other in lingerie.

“Well that was fun” Ally eventually said.

“Yeah, it really was, thanks; are we still good, like friends?” Katie asks worriedly.

“Of course, do you still want to stay here?”

“Yes, if that’s OK?”

“Yeah of course!” Ally says before going to sleep, exhausted.

Katie stands up from the bed and picks up the camera she’d put in the corner before and watched the recording, she saw herself riding Ally’s face after pushing them onto the bed; she takes the camera over to the bed and takes some more snaps of Ally’s naked form.

“It’s insane that I’ve got to do this just so someone fucks Josh”


	2. Do you know who you should date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie continues her plan to get Josh fucked, next up is Rekha.

"Hey, Rekha? Do you know who you should date?" Katie said as soon as she sat down.

"If you say Josh I'm going to fucking lose it" Rekha answered without looking away from her work.

"No, of course not; I should be dating Josh."

"Wait, what?" Rekha was shocked; while it had been painfully obvious to everyone that Katie wanted to fuck Josh she had never admitted it herself.

"Yeah, Ally helped me realize that I wasn't happy with Mark so I left him and I'm going to ask Josh out after an appropriate amount of time."

"Wow Katie, that's actually a really emotionally healthy step, well done. So you're not trying to set me up with Josh?"

"No, he's mine," Katie laughed "I was thinking that you could date or fuck or whatever my friend Miguel" at this Katie showed Rekha a picture on her phone of a very attractive guy dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt which showed off his athletically muscular body; he had tanned skin and a handsome face.

"Now he is interesting," Rekha said having a look at the picture; admiring the guy closely.

"So should I set up a date? It could just be coffee." 

Rekha considered a bit before answering "I'm just not really looking for anything serious right now"

"Well just go have coffee and see what happens, I promise you'll like him; he's funny, he's smart. And if you don't like him you don't have to take it any further"

"Fine, set it up; but I'm telling you now: it probably won't go anywhere"

A few days later

Their lips were already locked together as Rekha pushed the door to her apartment open, she quickly led Miguel to her bedroom and pushed him onto her bed where he began unbuckling his jeans, pulling them down to reveal a rock hard cock about seven inches long; he was perfectly shaved just like Rekha like.

As she was quickly stripping out of her own jeans and top, revealing her plain black underwear Rekha saw Miguel ripping open a condom packet and quickly pulling on the latex.

"He'd known he'd get fucked today" Rekha smiled inwardly as she unclipped her bra and shrugged it down her arms before pulling her panties down and clambering on the bed. He came up and met her lips with his, pushing her onto the bed and moving down after breaking the kiss, playing with her nipples before moving down and going for her pussy, eating her out; his tongue skillfully teasing her, he moved his hands in; one went to her clit and started rubbing slowly; the other went to her pussy and started to work fingers in, getting three inside after he pulled his tongue away, Rekha groaned out as she felt her orgasm building, she was right on the edge already but Miguel wouldn't push her over; she could see in his cocky face that he was teasing her and she wasn't going to let him get away with that; she sat up and pushed him over then she straddled him, leaning down and pushing their lips together she felt his member pressing against her ass and she broke the kiss, straightening up she eased back and pressed down; pushing her pussy onto his member inch by inch, slowly taking in more and more before she managed to take him all inside her.

She sat there still for a second before raising herself up then pushing herself down: building up speed until she was riding him fast, moans of pleasure escaping both their mouths, he leant up and kissed her again, their tongues locked in a dance. His hands went to her breasts and started tweaking, rubbing, teasing her dark nipples causing her to moan into his mouth. His hips started pushing up to meet her thrusts and his hands went to her ass, squeezing the cheeks and pulling her up and down faster.

Suddenly he rose up and flipped them over so that Rekha was on the bottom and he was thrusting into her, still their lips were locked but he broke away and moved his mouth to her nipples, biting them gently, rolling them in-between his teeth, before again pulling away; he moved his hand and started to rub her clit; at first in gentle, circular movements but working up, faster and faster to the point that she was screaming out with pleasure and she felt herself orgasm; her legs shook violently and she squealed out. Miguel continued fucking her throught that orgasm and two others before pulling out and flipping her over.

He pushed back into her pussy with little resistance, both of them groaning as he again picked up the tempo, hands on her hips; admiring how her impressive ass jiggled with every thrust. Rekha was pushing back against his thrusts with everything she had; pleasure overwhelming her, she was sent over the edge again when Miguel moved a hand around and started to play with her clit again resulting in her almost collapsing as her arms buckled. Miguel pulled out yanked the condom off of his sick then flipped Rekha over and with two strokes groaned as he climaxed; sending ropes shooting over Rekha's face, hair and tits before collapsing beside her; both of them panting heavily.

"Wow" Rekha said as soon as she was able "that was fucking amazing"

Miguel chuckled "I've never gotten complaints" Rekha slapped his arm playfully.

"You're very sure of yourself aren't you?"

They both laid in companionable silence for a few moments which were broken by Rekha saying "Well I'd better get this cleaned off" gesturing at Miguel's cum "but after that do you want to go again? I believe I owe you quite a few orgasms"

"You're on" Miguel said as Rekha stood up from the bed and started to walk towards her bathroom. "Lovely view" Miguel said staring at her ass as she walked away, she gave it a quick spank and looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk before disappearing.

Katie came in from the main room of the apartment.

"Wow, I gotta say you really earn your fee don't you?"

"I think my clients are satisfied, speaking of the fee…"

"Oh, yeah." Katie handed over a wad of notes.

"Thank you" Miguel said putting it in a bag.

"I gotta say it's actually kinda sweet you hiring a hooker for your friend because she has confidence issues"

"Yeah, I am nice" Katie said cheerfully.

She made for the door "you staying?"

"Yeah, for a bit I think" 

"Really? I'm not paying you extra."

"I know"

"Ok, fair enough I guess" Katie left Rekha's apartment and got into her car and headed back to Ally's place. When she got there she got out the camera and watched the video; it was good; especially the end when she'd got Rekha's cum covered figure walking towards the camera.

"Ok, two down one to go"

.


	3. Siobhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie’s plan comes close to the end

Siobhan turned the key in her lock and pushed her door open, walking through with a yawn. It had been a very long day and she just wanted to collapse on her bed and go to sleep for a few days. The only problem was that there was already someone on her bed.

Katie was splayed out, leaning against the headboard, in an attempt to be sexy. She was wearing a union flag bikini and on the bedside table was a cup of tea.

“Hey Siobhan” Katie greeted her in a low, sexy voice.

“... Katie it’s been a long day so I’m not gonna bother asking how you’re in my house, instead, what the hell are you doing?”

Katie fake pouted “No need to be rude!” She laughed before continuing “I knew you’d had a long day so I made you tea!”

“Yeah, I can see that, but why are you half naked in my bed?” 

“Don’t you like it?” Katie said giving her tits a small bounce

Admittedly Katie was pretty hot but Siobhan was very tired and not in the mood to deal with whatever she was doing.

“Look Katie, I don’t mean to be rude but I’ve had a very long day I just want to go to sleep, can you just leave and we can talk about… this,” gesturing to Katie’s clothes “another time ok?”

“Yeah, Ok” Katie said simply. Siobhan was slightly shocked by Katie’s lack of resistance.

“Really that’s it?”

“Yep,” Katie said climbing off the bed and walking past Siobhan who couldn’t help but sneak a look at her friends cute bum. “See you tomorrow” 

“You don’t want to put on some more clothes before you leave?” Siobhan called after her.

“No I’m good” Katie called back before closing the door behind her.

Siobhan shook her head in disbelief then collapsed on her bed. After a few seconds of not moving she forced herself to pick up the cup of tea and took a drink. It was odd, nice but different from her usual tea. Obviously as any English person would tell you a cup of tea is always different depending on who makes it so she didn’t think it was cause for concern.

As she took more swigs of tea Siobhan felt herself growing foggier and foggier. It wasn’t the tiredness which she ascribed it to. More a removal from her bodies actions; as she finishes the tea and places it down she feels like her limbs are made of stone; she just sits there, against the back of her bed not aware of her surroundings. She heard her door open again as if it were a long way away and didn't react. 

She didn’t react when Katie came into her room, still in her British flag bikini. Katie looked in Siobhan’s mug and grinned when she saw it was empty. She checked Siobhan’s eyes then clambered onto the bed and pressed her lips against the drugged girl. 

“Hey Siobhan.” She said in a low voice which received no response. 

Climbing off the bed Katie pulled a camera out of her bag and pointed it at her friend then said in an authoritative voice.

“Tell me your name.” 

“Siobhan Thompson” came the drowsy response.

“Good. Now, it’s getting hot in here” Siobhan nodded.

“You’re too hot, you need to take off your clothes” Katie said, managing to maintain her stern tone. Siobhan nodded and began peeling off her layers revealing her pale, slim body, Katie zoomed her camera on Siobhan’s tits and dark nipples then moved down to her trimmed bush before pulling out and putting the camera on a table next to her then reaching into the bag and throwing a collar made of dark leather onto the bed.

“You want to put on that collar” Siobhan obeyed and clasped it around her throat before returning to her unmoving sitting position. Katie tossed a magic wand vibrator onto the bed and picked up the camera.

“You’re horny, you want to masturbate” Picking up the sex toy Siobhan turned it on and began to press it against her clit. She didn’t move or make any sound causing Katie to roll her eyes.

“You are really enjoying this.” Siobhan’s face seemed more alive and she began to moan and whimper as she massaged her clit. Bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. It wasn’t long before Siobhan screamed out in pleasure as the orgasm rocked her body but Katie didn’t order her to stop using the toy on her pussy. She still had a good few hours before the drugs wore off and she wanted to see how many times Siobhan would cum.

Katie put the camera down again then went up to Siobhan’s shaking body and placed clamps on each of her nipples then followed this with pegs along her sides, tits and thighs, pegging them over a string. When she was done one end of the string was left with about 30 cm unpegged. As she was placing her last pegs Katie felt Siobhan orgasm again and her shaking dislodged a couple of pegs which were promptly replaced. Lastly Katie place a small glass just below Siobhan’s quivering pussy.

Katie then left Siobhan to it and went into the next room with her bag. Taking out a new outfit she stripped out of her bikini which she’d hoped to seduce Siobhan in. She sighed as she pulled out a black corset which cupped the bottom of her tits, leaving her nipples exposed, followed by a pair of crotch less panties and a pair of black gloves and stockings with a pair of black stiletto heels to finish off the look.

“This could have been so much easier Siobhan” Katie called through to the whimpering girl. “We could’ve just fucked and that’d been that but…” she shrugged. “You chose the difficult option” 

After pulling on her new outfit she took out her laptop and started to go through some of her clips and pics of Ally and Rekha. If she was going to make some blackmail material then she was going to make some that looked good.

She spent about an hour on this before walking back into Siobhan’s bed room just in time to see her shudder as she came yet again, now drenched in sweat

“Tell me how many times you’ve orgasmed,” Katie ordered.

“Sixty four” Siobhan managed in a groan as her face twitched. Katie was impressed, the effects of the drug were powerful.

“Tell me if you want another one.”

“No,” in Siobhan’s tone was a hint of something like fear and desperation that was being forced through her drug addled mind.

“Ok, you’ll have another six” Katie said cruelly. It wasn’t long before Siobhan crashed over the seventieth orgasm and she immediately dropped the vibratory as she shuddered and shot her juices out one more time. Katie took the camera over to Siobhan and focussed on her sopping pussy and the soaked bed before putting it back on the table.

“You want to drink your juices” Siobhan nodded as she took the overflowing glass to her lips and chugged her pussy juices down. Katie came up to Siobhan and took her empty glass and put it on the table before taking a hold of the string.

“You’re going to feel this, and react to this; like you would normally” She waited for Siobhan to nod before yanking the string and flicking all the pegs off her body.

Siobhan’s scream of pain was so loud Katie felt a twinge of pain in her ear. With an irritated look she picked up the camera and followed the trail of red marks which were emerging on Siobhan’s pale skin.

“Clean up these pegs” as Siobhan climbed off the bed and followed her order Katie was taking an appreciative view of her ass.

When Siobhan was done she pushed her into a bent position with her hands on the bed.

“Ok, come back to me. Be you, know fully what is going on but you can’t move or speak except for ‘I’ve been a bad bad girl and I deserve this’ after every ten spanks”

Then she began to hit her friend’s ass, there was no buildup, just full on spanking with her hand, quickly making her friend scream and shriek out in pain. Katie lost track of time as blow after blow connected with pale flesh turning it pink.

After a last few strikes Katie turned Siobhan around and looked into her eyes; seeing hatred and fear, causing her to laugh.

“Kiss me,” she ordered “and make it good” they made out for a while; their tongues playing with each other as they ran their hands over their bodies. Katie finished the kiss by gripping Siobhan’s sore ass cheeks making her scream out in pain. 

Then Katie made the drugged girl kneel and had her kiss her feet, running her tongue between her toes and taking each one into her mouth before she was commanded to eat Katie’s ass which she did with a fair amount of skill, making Katie whimper and moan in pleasure. 

It wasn’t long until Siobhan’s talented tongue sent her over the edge of orgasm and she felt her legs shudder. After taking a few seconds to recover Katie took out a dog leash and fastened it to Siobhan’s collar then picked up the camera.

“Crawl to the bathroom.” Katie made sure to follow Siobhan’s swaying ass with the camera as she followed her through her apartment to the bathroom which was small without a bathtub. Siobhan was ordered into the shower cubicle and shrieked as Katie turned on frigid cold water. Katie kept her there, making sure to record how hard her nipples had become from the freezing water. After a while Katie set the camera on a shelf and unhooked the shower from the wall and unscrewed the head so she had a hose of cold water. She ordered Siobhan into a position with her head in the water pooling on the shower floor and her ass presented up to Katie.

Katie used the shower to clean out her friends ass resulting in renewed gasps and panting from Siobhan as she was filled up with the cold water. 

After she was done Katie dragged the shivering and drenched Siobhan back to her room by her leash and had her on all fours on her bed facing the camera. Reaching into her bag she brought out a large strap on which she stepped into and fastened around her hips before climbing onto the bed behind Siobhan.

She rubbed the length of rubber with lube and placed it at Siobhan’s asshole, she pushed in; not caring for Siobhan’s comfort, just pushing and shoving until she was buried up to her hilt in her asshole ignoring her friends groans and whimpers of pain. Katie then pulled out and pushed back in. Building up speed until she was ramming in and out. She grabbed Siobhan’s leash and yanked her head back so she was looking into the camera. Katie kept fucking Siobhan for about half an hour; pounding her tight hole before pulling out and walking around her and pressing her cock to Siobhan’s lips.

“Open”

As soon as Siobhan complied Katie shoved into her mouth then her throat, ignoring the chokes and gags as she forced her to deepthroat the dildo and taste her ass on every inch of it. This two she kept up for aw hike before noticing the time with a jolt. She should get going.

“Say you name and then say you want to fuck Josh.”

“I’m Siobhan and I want to fuck Josh” 

“Great” Katie said as she stopped the camera recording and then pulling off the collar and leash.

“You will not remember any of this, you will get dressed then go to sleep. If you feel sore you will think it’s because you went to the gym.” Siobhan nodded and started to get dressed. Katie quickly packed up and left, throwing a hoodie and jeans over her lingerie.

“Now the hard part.” Katie thought to herself as she left.

The next morning Siobhan was very confused when she found a peg under her bed.


	4. Josh gets fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it’s only been... half a year...
> 
> Sorry about that guys, but to make it up you’ve got a huge ending chapter which I hope was worth the wait!

Josh let out an involuntary groan of pleasure, bending his head back but keeping his hands on the heads of the girls giving him head.

Rekha and Siobhan were running their mouths along Josh’s hard shaft; alternating between sucking him down into their throats and licking his balls; making sure he was as stimulated as possible: not because they cared about his pleasure but because of what Katie had threatened to do if they didn’t make this very enjoyable for the man standing above them, holding their heads down when they deepthroat him for a few seconds longer than he should’ve; each time however they managed to come up without coughing to much then, with a plastered on smile, jerking his shaft with vigour; willing him to cum soon and end this humiliating experience.

Siobhan was currently on blowjob duty, with Rekha licking Josh’s balls, trying to resist the urge to smack his hand away as it gripped her short hair yet again and forced her face down his cock so that she was pressed up against his shaved crotch. As her throat constricted around the foreign object causing her to gag, Siobhan thought bitterly about how they’d ended up on their knees blowing this guy.

That very morning she’d got a message from Katie to meet her at a fairly sketchy motel, when she’d arrived there both Rekha and Ally were sitting in the room Katie had apparently booked, looking as confused as she Siobhan felt about the purpose of this weird gathering.

Siobhan had taken an empty seat next to her friends and waited. It hadn’t been long before the tv they were facing switched on and Katie’s face was staring back at them.

“Hey guys! I was going to do this in person but I thought it’d be fun to record a message; isn’t this fun?” She laughed a bit before continuing.

“So; as you probably know I think that anyone should fuck Josh; but none of you agreed with me sooooo… I had to be a bit creative to make you do what you secretly want to do, so you’re all going to fuck Josh, and if you don’t then I’ll post this to every porn site in the world.”

As she finished speaking Katie’s face had disappeared and in its place the screen had started to play a series of videos and images of the three people sitting in the room; Ally’s naked, sleeping body, and them fucking Katie, Rekha getting a facial from some guy, spanking her own ass and horrifyingly there were images and videos of Siobhan herself; her cumming again and again; getting bent over and fucked. She had had no clue what they were because she had no memory of doing anything like that.

After the last videos had played Katie’s face returned. “Ok, Josh will be there in about… ten minutes; in the corner there is a bag with what you’ll be wearing in it, put your clothes in there and get ready. Oh, and I’ll be watching so if you don’t make this amazing, or if you don’t do exactly what Josh says… well I think you can work that out; see you later!”

The three of them had exchanged looks of shock and horror.

And that was how Josh came into the room to be greeted by the sight of Siobhan wearing a very small Union Jack bikini, Rekha in light blue, lacy lingerie, and Ally in black, silky briefs. All of them with leather collars around their throats, hands behind back and very forced smiles, he hadn’t wasted any time before stripping down and rushing towards them.

Siobhan felt herself trying to puke just as Josh released her head and allowed her to come up for air, pulling away from his cock Siobhan forced a grin up at him as she jerked the head of his cock, spreading hers and Rekha’s saliva up and down the dripping dick.

“You about ready to blow big boy?” Siobhan cringed as she asked hopefully.

“Don’t worry guys, Katie gave me a special pill so I can go all night long.”

“Great.” Siobhan tapped on Rekha’s thigh, the signal to switch over: the English girl just couldn’t take another deepthroat like that after six consecutive ones on that turn alone; Rekha reluctantly moved her mouth away from Josh’s balls and started to slowly jerk his cock as Siobhan moved down to begin tentatively licking his balls.

Rekha opened her mouth, allowing his head into the mouth; then began licking the base of it, bobbing her head slowly, massaging his tip with her throat muscles. Soon enough Rekha felt Josh’s hand press on the back of her head, pushing her slowly but firmly to take more of him into her throat. She rolled her eyes, this could actually be kind of enjoyable if he let her use some technique but he wasn’t interested in that, just face fucking them. Clearly he wasn’t very experienced. But Rekha forced herself to relax her throat and take more of his cock.

The idea of those pictures and videos being shown to other people was unthinkable; even knowing that three other people had seen her like that was more mortifying than anything she’d ever experienced. So here she was forced to allow a dickhead to shove his long, skinny cock down her throat. Although she’d much rather be here than to trade places with Ally.

As soon as Josh had asked “who wants to eat my ass?” Ally had immediately volunteered; assuming correctly that the other two would have to give Josh a blowjob which Ally had decided they would rather avoid; at least his ass was clean, they thought ruefully, as they probed his tight sphincter, running their skilled tongue around the edge, gradually working it in deeper and deeper until they were thrusting in and out like they were fucking him.

“Ally, finger my ass.” They grimaced at this command but moved their face away and began working their index finger into the very tight hole; Rekha’s gagging and spluttering making them glad again that they had gone for the comparative non combative asshole.

Josh grinned down, he was having the best day of his entire life, as he felt Rekha start to buck against his hold as she choked on his cock he suddenly gripped her hair tight and yanked her off, almost laughing at her as she coughed and sputtered from gagging, slapping her in the face with his cock.

“Well, this was a fun warm up babes, but I think we should get to the main course.”

Pushing Siobhan and Ally away as well he grabbed a hold of Ally’s collar and dragged them to the large bed on one side of the room, spanking Siobhan and Rekha so they crawled in front of them, he arranged them so they had their asses presented to him. Without shame he groped their fleshy behinds; digging his hands deep into the soft muscle, trying to determine which he wanted to take first. While Rekha’s was very tempting he wanted to fuck her tits before he did anything else with her, so he found himself taking a hold of Ally’s black underwear and ripping it, splitting them open with ease making Ally gasp in surprise.

They struggled not to scream as Josh pressed his saliva drenched cock up against their rim, rubbing it up and down, building up pressure until eventually he spread their asscheeks and managed to press his head into their tight hole. But he couldn’t go any further. With a grunt of annoyance he hesitated for a moment.

“Ally, spread your cheeks for me.” With a grimace Ally did as they were told, reaching back and holding their cheeks apart, moving his own hands Josh took a grip of their hair with his right, yanking back painfully bending her back and pushing down on the small of her back with his left hand; raising his left leg and putting it on the bed, next to Ally.

With a grunt of effort Josh began pushing his unlubed cock deeper into Ally’s asshole, with Ally letting out hisses of pain through gritted teeth as inch after inch was forced in until, finally Josh’s cock was fully embedded in their back entrance, his hips pressed up against their thighs.

As soon as he was fully in he began pulling out, slowly, until the the rim of his head was pressed up against their entrance before pushing back in, building up speed he began to fuck their ass rapidly, pulling at their hair cruelly and harshly slapping down onto their pale cheeks, make them whimper as he gradually turned their ass red with hard spanks which echoed through the small room accompanied by their noises of anguish and pain.

“Fuck yeah Ally… take my big cock in your tight ass… you fucking love being fucked in the ass by my cock don’t you!?”

Ally had to grit their teeth again to stop themselves cursing at him. Thankfully after a while his pounding ceased and Ally let out a sigh of relief as he released their hair; only to gasp in surprise as he shoved their head into the mattress then, after a few seconds of adjusting his position, he pressed his foot down on their face, the heel right by their mouth and nose.

Josh continued abusing her sore asshole in this position for a lot longer than Ally would’ve liked but finally his pounding and panting became more frantic.

“Ohhh… Fucccckkkk Alllllyyyyy, immm gonna cum baby!” With that his cock convulsed as he began to shoot a huge load, filling thei ass then pulling out and shooting huge ropes across their ass, back and even getting some onto their face and in their hair.

Josh stepped away from Ally heavily and they collapsed onto their side, both of them breathing heavily with Josh grinning down at his cock with amazement at his cock which was still hard after shooting the biggest load of his life; those tablets Katie gave him really worked.

After taking a second to compose himself he gave Siobhan a hard spank on her ass, she turned to face him.

“Clean them up.”

Siobhan nodded and crawled around Rekha to begin licking up Josh’s cum covering Ally’s body. Katie wasn’t lying when she said they got off on obeying orders.

He watched Siobhan work for a few moments before turning his attention to Rekha.

Rekha had her head buried in the mattress, she’d been trying to ignore what was happening to her friend and the knowledge that it was going to happen to her sooner or later but she got a surprise when she felt the collar around her neck yanked back; Josh pulled her over onto her back and positioned her so her head was hanging off the side of the bed.

“Open.”

Rekha didn’t even hesitate before obeying, so shocked was she by her sudden relocation; as soon as she had parted her lips she felt Josh shove his cock down her gullet; instantly she wanted to throw up, the taste of Ally’s asshole was very unpleasant but Josh didn’t let up; already he was fucking her throat with reckless abandon so she forced herself to relax her throat muscles.

Josh chuckled as he felt Rekha loosen around his cock, accepting him into her throat without objection.

“Good whore.” He moaned excitedly. “You love my big, fat cock in your throat don’t you, you fucking slut.”

It was a good thing that she couldn’t speak around Josh’s cock otherwise Rekha would’ve told him exactly what he could do with his ‘big fat cock’ as it was only a groan that came out around his shaft which vibrated it, making Josh moan in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck yes! Good girl Rekha!”

Josh continued fucking Rekha’s throat and reached down to unhook her lacy bra, revealing her large; fleshy tits which were capped with beautiful dark nipples surrounded by large areola. Josh raised his hand back and then slapped down with all his strength, the collision resulted in a huge slapping sound which filled the room and made Rekha scream around Josh’s cock. He pulled his other hand back and slapped again, then again and again; huge blows raining down on Rekha’s chest.

Josh felt himself grow closer to another orgasm as he watched her tits jiggle madly after each titanic blow, he pulled his cock out of Rekha’s mouth and slapped her cheeks and lips a few times, smearing presumably and saliva on her face, before climbing up onto the bed and gripping a tit tightly in each hand, pressing them together and pushing his well lubed cock in between. He began fucking her pillowy tits with as much energy and passion as he had pounded her throat; the saliva and presumably which he was spreading on her breasts resulted in a wet, squelching sound to emanate from her tits which all but obscure his cock and that was too much for him, he gripped her hair with both hands and yanked her face up; as Rekha realised what was happening she scrunched her face up, screwing her eyes closed.

The resulting load was just as big as his previous one; rope after rope completely drenched Rekha’s face in jizz, tangling up in her hair and dripping down onto her chest as well.

Standing, Josh was amazed by the fact that his cock was still hard; he definitely had to get Katie to give him some more of those pills.

Staggering across the bed he gripped Ally by the collar and dragged them over to Rekha’s limp body.

“You know what to do.” He said, turning his attention to Siobhan who was waiting obediently with her ass up in the air. It was a very nice ass and Josh was very tempted to fuck it but he had decided to fuck one of each hole, at least for the first time.

So he pulled Siobhan onto her back and was just about to rip off her panties when an idea struck him.

“Stand up.”

Siobhan obeyed, standing with arms behind her back.

“Give me a lap dance.”

Siobhan could’ve murdered him right there; the idea of doing something so degrading was horrifying but she didn’t have much of a choice so she swallowed her pride, and looked over to confirm that both Rekha and Ally were too engrossed in what they were doing to pay attention to her.

She turned away from him, it was easier to focus on the wall than the person she was being forced to fuck, she decided that there was no point wasting time so she might as well get it over with; she bent backwards, rubbing her ass, which was barely covered by the blue thong, against Josh’s raging erection for the briefest of moments before pulling away, making him whimper with anticipation; she kept at this, only making contact for brief moments; hoping against hope that he would cum before making her do anything more but she knew that was an impossibility; it wasn’t long until he grabbed her and pulled her into him, she got the hint and began grinding against him properly, his cock slipping between her cheeks as she worked her pert bum over his crotch, rubbing her arms on his thighs; then bending them back over his shoulders; willing his raging erection to shoot jizz now but of course it didn’t.

Josh pushed Siobhan off of him, he was breathless from her teasing him; the feeling of her ass against his cock made him certain he would fuck it before the night was over but for now, he wanted her pussy.

“Strip for me.” After the lap dance his tone wasn’t as commanding but his words carried the same weight, although for reason unbeknownst to him and Siobhan was about to unclip her bra when he stopped her.

“No… properly.” 

Siobhan was almost certain she rolled her eyes here but obeyed nonetheless, sensually turning her back and slowly, teasingly undoing her bra clasp,turning around as she shrugged the straps off, holding an arm across her boobs, holding the bra in her other outstretched arm, dropping it onto Josh’s crotch.

“...fuck…” he said hoarsely.

Turning, Siobhan dropped her arm and agonisingly slowly peeled her panties off her round ass, pushing it out as she did. Josh admired her pale ass speechlessly.

Finally Siobhan stood in front of him nake, spinning to reveal her naked tits.

Josh just stared for a few moments before clearing his throat and regaining his composure.

“Ok, fuck me bitch.”

God, Siobhan wanted to slap him but she climbed up onto the bed and sank down onto his lap, using a hand to guide his cock into her cunt, she let out a groan as she sank down onto his cock, feeling herself be filled with cock. She took a moment to grow accustomed to the dick in her pussy before pushing herself up and beginning to fuck him, pushing up then crashing down on his cock; making him whimper with pleasure each time but he soon became bored with the position and grabbed a hold of Siobhan, filling them over and taking over, fucking her pussy with the same inelegant fashion as he’d fucked the others; pounding in and out as fast as he could.

Josh leaned in close to her and kissed her, Siobhan forced herself to reciprocate, feeling him use way too much tongue to force into her mouth. Thankfully it wasn’t long before he pulled up and groped her tits, admiring them as they jiggled with each thrust; slapping them with similar power to his blows on Rekha’s, as well as slapping her face a few times.

Soon Josh felt the urge to cum build again and he let go, shooting deep inside her pussy before pulling out and shooting up onto her stomach, tits and face.

Josh fell back onto the bed, and beckoned to Rekha and Ally.

“Clean her up.”

As Rekha and Ally licked Siobhan clean of his cum, sucking on her nipples, running their tongues around her lips and digging into her pussy Josh jerked himself, this was by far the sexiest thing he’d ever seen or imagined and he knew he was going to cum again soon.

“Ok, kneel.” He ordered after Ally and Rekha had finished cleaning off Siobhan, standing up on the bed and aiming his cock at the three faces.

“Open your mouths.” The three obeyed and Josh shot a gigantic load, shooting rope after rope, covering all three faces but managing to get a lot into each of their mouths.

“Make out with each other.” Josh was breathlessly still jerking his cock, overwhelmed as they started a three way kiss, swapping the cum between them, all three getting into the making out, hands running through hair and down sides.

“Feel each other.” Instantly they started groping each other’s asses and tits and rubbing each other’s pussies, which made Josh shoot another load, covering the three of them again.

He collapsed back on the bed with a satisfied sigh.

“That was amazing!” He shouted.

“Round two is going to be incredible!” The three other occupants of the bed looked in horror at Josh’s still hard cock.

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


Josh left in the morning first at around 8:00 , he’d not slept at all; those pills meant he could fuck for almost twelve hours straight with countless orgasms and only Now was he finally soft.

Not long after him the three blackmailed parties left, covering their bodies as much as possible, the bag in which they put their clothes having disappeared so Ally was wearing the split black briefs, Siobhan was wearing a Union Jack bikini top and Rekha was wearing a pair of lacy blue panties.

A new video message from Katie had informed them that they were not permitted to get new clothes or remove the collars until they got home, which they realised would be a lot later than they imagined when they saw all their cars were missing from the motel parking lot.

  
  
  
  


————

  
  
  
  


“Oh, hey! Katie” Josh called, jogging slightly to catch up with her.

“Oh, hey Josh.” Katie said, as usual completely blustered by his presence.

“How’re you doing?”

“Awesome! Thank you so much for organising that last night; they were all amazing! Best night of my life!”

“Oh, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Katie grinned stupidly.

“Yeah, really saved my week after I got fired.”

“What? You got fired? why?”

“Yeah, Shane found out I’m Sixteen and he says that’s too young to work there so I’m out. Skizzle dap.” He kicked up a skateboard from somewhere and put a cap on backwards before walking away.

“Ohhhhh nnnooooooo.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated


End file.
